The application of pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs), including silicone pressure sensitive adhesives, for adhering to skin is known in the art and many examples are commercially available. However, some properties of PSAs limit their application for adhesion to skin. For instance, skin damage may result during the removal of a PSA that exhibits too high a level of adhesive strength. Alternatively, if the adhesive strength is reduced, the PSA may lack sufficient holding power to be useful or will lose sufficient tackiness at room temperature to be useful. Additionally, PSAs that are relatively rigid or non-conformable compared to skin typically result in considerable patient discomfort during use. Also, even adhesives that have a measured low peel adhesion to skin may cause discomfort during removal, e.g., if the adhesive becomes entangled with hair.